


Heaven Waited for Them

by elaynawinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexual Disaster Dean Winchester, Canon Gay Character, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Comfort, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Loved, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel Wedding, Falling In Love, Fluff, I AM RUINED, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, M/M, Original Poetry - Freeform, Please Send Help, Poetic, Poetry, Quote: But still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester., Quote: Y yo a ti Cas | Me too (Supernatural), Still beautiful, Supernatural Poetry, Valentine's Day, Wayward Sons - Freeform, deancas wedding, destiel 5ever, destiel is the greatest love story don't even at me, i guess i write supernatural inspired poetry now, peace when they are done, still dean winchester, supernatural valentines, this is my life, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elaynawinchester/pseuds/elaynawinchester
Summary: A piece of original poetry about Dean and Cas's love story that I wrote in response to all my FEELINGS over the Dean/Cas Wedding on Valentine's Day 2021.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Heaven Waited for Them

Never will there ever

be another love like theirs,

one of souls so broken

who somehow mended each other

with words unsaid. 

Stolen looks,

seared handprints on skin,

scarred hearts that

neither heaven, earth, 

nor hell could endeavor

to keep apart. 

A bond so profound

that neither purgatory

or the empty could

ever hope to sever,

because even after

all the pain of living,

and a thousand times of dying,

the God they raised saved them,

and gave them back to

each other, so they could

at last rest their

weary heads together.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever used Supernatural as a subject for poetry, but if you liked this, I write poetry outside the fandom over on my blog, elaynamusings (dot) com. Also, I made a video edit to go with it on my elayna.winchester TikTok account if you want to see a visual to go with it! Happy Destiel Wedding, y'all!


End file.
